It is known that one of the problems associated with the use of boots, in particular during motorcycle races, is that of overheating of the foot enclosed inside the boot, this representing a major problem for the user.
More generally, the problem of the foot ventilation has been the subject of numerous studies and many solutions are known where holes are provided mainly in the tread of the boot, with special systems for preventing the entry of water in the event of rain.
Other solutions are known, for example in the case of boots for in-line skates, where the boot upper is provided with ventilation openings which are protected by air-permeable material (for example in the form of a fine mesh) so that, during use of the boot, the air which enters through these ventilation openings or windows strikes the front part of the foot.